Smart materials are often referred to as shape memory materials. Shape memory materials can generally be classified as: (a) shape memory alloys (SMA) such as Ti—Ni/copper/iron based alloys and inter-metallic compounds; (b) shape memory ceramics (SMC) such as mica/β-spodumene glass-ceramics and martensitic/ferroelectric ceramics; and (c) shape memory polymers (SMP) consisting of fixed and reversible phases. As the temperature or voltage varies, shape memory materials can undergo thermo-elastic or electro-elastic phase transformations. As a result, such materials exhibit shape memory characteristics.
One drawback associated with known and/or conventional shape memory materials are their relatively low energy density and deformability. Thus, there is a need in the art for smart materials exhibiting high energy densities, and smart materials that provide large displacements.